Various events in our daily life and work have no intimate connection with time, but they are closely related to their locations, that is LBS (Location Based Services). LBS has two meanings: the first is the determination of the geographic location of the mobile device or user, and the second is to provide location-related service. For example, there is a friend you have not seen for a long time and you are always thinking of making a call or dropping by when passing his house but it is delayed for various reasons; you always forget your monthly payment for network until the last day or sometimes you even completely forget about it, even if you often pass by the payment business office during that period; you want to go somewhere by bus in the afternoon and you have to get off at some bus station, but you miss your stop because you are not familiar with the bus route and there is no broadcasting of station names on the bus; etc. However, the prior art hasn't achieved the goal of pushing the service information related to a certain geographic location to a user in a timely manner so that the user can't acquire the service information related to the geographic location in time.